Babylon Baby
by Lil-Angel4
Summary: Another one shot but this time with Debbie showing up at Babylon. What news is to come? Find out now in Babylon Baby! (Rated PG-13 for language and some sexual content) Please r&r~


Author:Hey everyone! I'm back and I decided I will write the fanfic based at Babylon. Most of my fanfics are comedys so you'll rarely see them having sex, but then again we ARE talking about Babylon. Though most of mine usually are comedys, someday soon I will write my fanfic which though will make alot of people upset because of death, but I think it shows how things can get so dont get mad when I write it. It will probably be the next thing I write after this fic. Oh yeah this fic is a one shot aswell just like my last one, "Everyday". So it wont have any chapters.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Authors Note-This fic is based after the 3rd season, but Melonie does not have her child yet. So um yeah. Go ahead read it. ^.^ Be sure to review and if you have complaints you can post them too. I dont mind. I'll take into consideration what you have to say.  
  
11:00 PM-Brian's Car-  
  
"Brian, we should get going," said Justin pulling away from Brian as they were kissing."We said we would meet everyone at Babylon."  
  
"Why do you care? We'll get there when we get there," says Brian pulling Justin's mouth back to his own. He starts pull off Justin's shirt when someone comes up to the door and knocks on the window. Wouldn't you know, it was Emmette.  
  
Brian opens the window and looks out at Emmette. "What the fuck do you want Emmette. We are busy?"  
  
"I thought you'd like to know there is supposed to be this young stud going to Babylon tonight," says Emmette looking over at Justin and smiling.  
  
"And?" Asks Brian.  
  
"And........I need a ride. So will you drive me?" Before Brian answers him, Emmette climbs into the car. "Thanks doll."  
  
Brian slams his hands onto the wheel and looks mad, but for once he doesn't say anything. He drives towards Babylon.  
  
11:30 PM-Babylon-  
  
The night is like any other at Babylon. Filled with flashing lights, blasting techno music, gogo boys, and of course every gay sex feen in town.   
  
"Brian, let's go dance," says Justin, starting to pull him towards the dance floor.   
  
Brian wraps his arms around Justin on the dance floor and gets real close to him. He starts grinding against Justin and he does the same thing back. Their hands in intwined with each others and they are dancing like no one else is around and they are the center of attention. This is partially true considering almost every guy has their eyes on Brian, the old time Sex God of Babylon and Justin, the new time King. You could tell a lot of people regreted them being together.  
  
12:00 am-Dance Floor  
  
After grinding for about 30 minutes they decide to go get something to drink near the others. They go to the bar where Micheal, Ben, Emmette, and even Hunter are at.  
  
Brian goes up to Micheal and gives him a kiss and then wraps one of his arms around Justin's shoulder. "So how's the family?" He says at Micheal. "I hope they arn't trying to screw around with you Hunter. They do it so well. You know how the mom and dad can get over their only child."  
  
"I could probably get good money if I sued them for molestation," says Hunter.  
  
Micheal looks at him a bit worried.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont," says Hunter. "If I wanted money I could just go find some trick."  
  
"Don't even go there."  
  
Everyone looks around to see who said that. When they see who said it they all get slightly wide eyed.  
  
"Mom! What are you doing here? Didn't you have the night shift!? You shouldn't even be in here," says Micheal to his mom.  
  
"Oh relax Micheal. It's not like I'm going to turn everyone straight in here."  
  
"Not like you could in the first place," says Brian, smirking.  
  
"Get your dick out of your head, Brian," answers Debbie back.  
  
A guy comes up behind Debbie. You can automatically tell he's a queen with the wig, long painted nails, dress, and high heels on. He taps her on the shoulder and she turns around to look at him. "Hey. My names Jes, but I prefer to be called Jessyka. Not many guys can pull off a women's look so easy like you by wearing pants. I give you props girl," says Jessyka. He/She takes out a card and hands it to Debbie. "If you ever feel like telling us how you do it, it would be great! Chow!" He walks away into the crowd without saying anything else.  
  
Debbie turns back to the others to see all their faces suprised. "Brian, say what you want to say and get it over with."  
  
Clearing his throat, Brians speaks. "You know me so well Debbie. All I was going to say was, we knew there was a man somewhere locked up in there we just didnt know it would come out in a place like this."  
  
"Brian, let's go." says Justin pulling him towards the backroom. "Bye Debbie."  
  
"Wait you two." says Debbie. "Don't you want to know why I am here?"  
  
"We might aswell find out, Brian." says Justin smiling.  
  
"I couldn't reach anyone of you on your cells. But I should get down to the point. Melonie is having her baby." says Debbie looking at all their reactions. She looks at her son just as he is about to faint. He falls to the ground.  
  
"Hey Little Mikey here is going to be a dad just like me." says Brian smirking.  
  
"I wouldn't say just like you." says Justin reaching between Brians legs seductivly, but quickly pulling away and helping Ben and Hunter life Micheal up.  
  
1:00 AM-Hospital/Melonies hospital room-  
  
"Where the fuck have you been, Micheal!?,"screams Melonie with her child in her arms and Lindsay right beside her.  
  
"Great Melonie. I'm sure that's how we need to raise Alexis." says Lindsay scowling at her for cussing.  
  
'For christ's sake. Not like she understands her," answers Brian. "Mikey had a little fall after hearing he's had a child."  
  
"Don't bring that up, Brian," says Micheal going up to the baby and lightly taking it. He looks at her and holds her tightly, smiling."Atleast I didn't want to end it all right then like you did when Gus was born."  
  
Everyone starts laughing and Brian just looks at them. I think for this once he has let them defeat him.  
  
Ben looks at Melonie smiling. "Looks like she's a Babylon Baby since all of us were just there."  
  
The End  
  
Authors Note: sorry if the ending wasn't that great . I'm still new to fanfic and I just wasn't feeling this one but all in all I still hope you liked it. Bye!  
  
PS: I dont think it was as funny as "Everyday" but thats just fine. o.o; 


End file.
